


Peg's Pursuit of Happiness

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Other Stories [3]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: Peg finally had the courage to divorce the no-good, deadbeat ex-husband, Pete since after Max with P.J. and Bobby went to college. And Pistol is a full teenager at that point and is now alone like what Goofy was before. Now it's her turn to focus on her life by getting on back the horse.
Series: Other Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Peg's Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on (what I call) the "Goof Trilogy", the fan speculation of what happened between Pete and Peg and counting as the aftermath of the "An Extremely Goofy Movie".
> 
> (WORK IN PROGRESS)

**It's been a few months or at least a year now since Max and his buddies along with his dad; Goofy went to College, got his degree and met a wonderful woman named Sylvia Marpole. Now with him reconnected with his son; Max and remarrying to his new wife now under Sylvia "Goof" Marpole also know as "Mrs. Goof." Max tries to stay in contact with Roxanne in a long-distance relationship while giving each other time to grow up and hope in the future they'll be together or not. P.J. found a girlfriend from a cafe in college while working there as well and Bobby... well he's still Bobby.**

**Things seem to be going out pretty well for everybody, well almost everybody. There is Peg Pete or just Peg at this point. She's coming to realizing that enough is enough with the fat, no-good, deadbeat she calls a husband; Pete and finally got a divorce with him, custody of Pistol and kicked Pete to the curb. Money is no trouble with her real estate job but to think that would be good news for a single mother but she's also losing touch with her daughter; Pistol now that's she's in High School. She was then alone with herself since everybody has grown up and has to accept it.**

* * *

It was a summer morning as Peg wakes up slowly to see her bed was empty with a giant sinkhole imprint of Pete, she sighs sadly as she drags herself out of bed and to the mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror with her hair messed up and tries to fix it up a bit before work. She then grabs a towel before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower while the water was running warm as she strips out of her clothes, revealing her well round fit, slim, attractive body with naturally large breasts. She steps in the shower as the bathroom steams a bit while letting the warm water washes over her hair and fur and began washing herself down in a peach smelling shampoo, rubbing down into her breasts and crotch. 

A few minutes after her in the shower, she comes out to dry herself and later in her robe. She felt refreshed from the shower but it didn't change her mood as hoped. She then goes to her closet and grabs her work suit for the office including a mini skirt, next she goes to her dresser to put a little makeup on her so she wouldn't at least look like a mess. She then finishes up after putting her high heels on and heads downstairs to the kitchen to make her coffee to find Pistol wearing a white tank top shirt with torn design blue jeans and black & white sneakers at the kitchen table on her phone texting her friends. 

"Morning honey." Peg yawns softly.

Pistol didn't answer as she was a bit distracted by her which irritated Peg for not saying good morning back and seeing Pistol has changed a lot since she was four. Peg sighs as she didn't have the energy for it anymore and went to make breakfast. While she got started on the pancakes, she took a moment to look out her window at her neighbor's house, seeing Goofy watering his lawn until he saw Sylvia walk out of the house with two glasses of water in her summer dress and gives a glass to him. She then kisses him on the lips as Goofy couldn't help with his "hyuck" from the love of his life. Peg couldn't help but sigh in sadness seeing Goofy this happy, she thought she would be happy with Pete gone.

"Pistol, you think I can find happiness like Goofy did?" She asks sadly as she puts Pistol's breakfast on the table.

"I don't know..." She answered while distracted and begins eating.

"Really? You answered that but you couldn't say good morning?" Peg asked irritated. 

"Yeah." 

Peg sighed while rubbing her temple as she looked at the time seeing they were gonna be late. "Alright, hurry up and eat or you gonna be late."

"Got it." She answers as she keeps texting.

Peg makes coffee for herself before getting her stuff ready as Pistol does the same finishing up her breakfast and getting her stuff before leaving. A few minutes later they reached for the door as Peg took the lead until she opens the door and finds Pete on his knees with a dainty little flower in his hand, holding upwards to her with puppy eyes look. Pistol looked from behind seeing it was her dad as Peg was not impressed and not surprised for him to show up and ask forgiveness.

"Honey, go wait in the car..." Peg tells Pistol as she went to the car. "Leave Pete."

"P-P-Please, Peg! I miss you so much! Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He smiles with a large grin on his face.

She growled as saying those things really didn't help his situation. "You did Pete. Years ago and you haven't changed one bit. Now get off my porch before I call the cops again." She shoves him off before the closing and locking the door behind her as she makes her way to the car. Pete then hooks onto her leg, dragging him all the way to the car.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee! I can change sugar plum! I'm a changed man! I swear on it." He begs while crying at the same time.

"Oh really? Prove it." She answers stiffly with her arms crossed.

"Well, I..." Pete stutters in his words as he looked to Goofy and just shrugged since this was out of his hands at this point. He then looks back to her as she taps her fingers waiting for his answer and his only reply as a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck sweating nervously and pulls on his collar.

"I didn't think so." She kicks him off, seeing stars spinning around his head as she got in her mid-2000 model sedan, starts it up and pulls out of the driveway. 

Pete was crying hysterically as he jumps out onto the hood of the car as his tears smear and smudges the windshield while Peg and Pistol were a bit grossed by his behavior with the boogers smudging the window. "Please, I'll do anything!" 

"Mhm, you said that last year and you didn't do one thing to change. Now get off of my car." She said with an unimpressed look.

He whimpers as she turns on the wipers, wipes him off the windshield and drives off leaving him on the floor crying his eyes out as it makes a puddle on the floor. Goofy approached Pete from behind and pat his back in comfort.

"Awww, I'm sorry Pete. Seems like Peg wants to move... and thankfully she did." Goof mumbled to himself.

"But why...? Why me?" Pete whimpers.

"Maybe you two weren't the right fit all those years. Certainly took her long enough..." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" Pete asks curiously after hearing him mumble.

"Oh nothing. Welp gotta go open our new antique shop. See ya later, Pete." Goofy leaves to the retro style car with Sylvia, start it the car, pulls out of the drive and drives away in another direction.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" She asks worrying.

"Yeah, he's been through worse." He answers with confidence.

* * *

An hour later after dropping her off to school, she reaches to her new real estate office, enters into her new office and sits at her desk. She presses her phone's message box mentioning that she no new messages for any new clients and sighs deeply. She takes her pen, taps on her desk waiting for a client to call. She then takes notice of Valentine's day decorations around the office, making her slump more in depression as she turns to a photo of her and Pete together from some vacation they took.

"Well, I picked a crummy day to come to work." She sighs as she dumps the picture into the trash bin. She takes her mug, fills it with hot coffee and blows on it to keep herself from burning herself. 

Her assistant buzzes Peg as she answers. "Mrs. Peg Pete, your 10:00 client is at the house and waiting for you." 

"Alright, I'm on my way..." She says disappointingly

A few minutes later after leaving her office, She soon arrives at the house location and was surprised to be next to her house. She then pulls over leans onto her hand, she sees a middle-aged male canine with a fit body at an abnormal height being up to his chest, goatee facial hair, short hair, and rectangular glasses wearing a suit for his proper professionalism. She couldn't help but blush like it was love at first sight as she dusts off her dress and checking herself before getting out. He then held his hand out for a handshake.

"Hello, Mrs. Pete." He introduces himself.

"Hello, Mr. Rickardo but please call me Mrs.Peg." She chuckles as she breaks her sign and throws the word "Pete" in the trash and shakes his hand. She then takes a point to the front door. "So I see you are looking for a new home?"

"That I am. Somewhere close to home to my workplace."

"Oh? So you just moved here?" She asks curiously.

"Nah, I've lived in Spoonerville for a while now but I heard this neighborhood was good and close to my garage." 

He opens the door for her


End file.
